


bottom rail

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Buff Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Sappy, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have a little bit of fun on their late-night billiards date. Maybe a little bit too much fun.





	bottom rail

**Author's Note:**

> my first chansoo!!! i'd been whining for _forever_ about how there were no fics about chanyeol being absurdly bigger than kyungsoo so i figured i'd write it myself, even if it isn't as done as successfully as i'd like. also hopefully i'll one day write more than just pwps, but my writing isnt there yet.
> 
> you can tell i know nothing about billiards and also the title came from me googling "billiards lingo." 
> 
> to my fellow kaisooists, i'll be writing more in the future too so don't fret :).

Kyungsoo heaved the glass door open—darkened to an opaque black for privacy—without much thought. He took in the the familiar white walls with framed photos lining the walls, and the scratched and scuffed hardwood flooring. He’d been here enough times to know that the photos were of the family members of the billiards’ hall owner. He’d been here enough times to know that the owner wouldn’t be in at this time either, not when it was nearing midnight and the building should have been closed. _Was_ usually closed.

He headed through the hallway, wrinkling his nose absentmindedly at the smell of cigarette smoke that clung to the edges and corners of the interior, and made his way to the private room at the back of the building. They had played billiards here often enough to have their own designated room—EXO that is—and there was even that one time that Jongin took Taemin and Wonsik here. Kyungsoo was used to his noisy members filling up the space with raucous and laughter, and sometimes anger too, when one got too competitive, but it was silent now.

He opened the door.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” A deep voice drawled out before a tall, broad figure moved out from the shadows.

Kyungsoo flicked on the lights. It was Chanyeol. He was still wearing the same ratty hoodie and sweats he wore to the dance practice they had earlier.

“Did you really need to be so dramatic?” He asked, rolling his eyes even as the corner of his lips tugged up into a smile. He always smiled at Chanyeol and his antics, he couldn’t help it.

“What’s the fun if I don’t take the opportunity to act like a Hollywood villain when given the chance?” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo could feel his eyes tracing his movements as he removed his coat and scarf—unlike Chanyeol, he had showered and changed into a clean outfit before making his way here.

“Sorry it took me awhile.” Kyungsoo apologized, finally setting down his belongings on a nearby chair. He shut the door and walked over to Chanyeol, who was leaning up against one of the two billiards tables in the room. He smiled up at his boyfriend, who opened his arms out for a hug in response. Kyungsoo looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and stood on his tiptoes, craning his round face up in a silent plea for a kiss. Obligingly, Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and leaned down to peck him gently on the lips. 

“I missed you,” he said, before giving Kyungsoo another peck—this time on the rounded tip of his nose, and then a second one on his forehead.

Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol’s shoulder without any force. “We just saw each other at practice, you idiot.” 

“So? I missed you anyway.”

“Is this why you booked out the entire hall this late at night under the guise of a team celebration?” Kyungsoo smoothed his hands through Chanyeol’s messy hair. It didn’t help much. He had his hair in a baseball cap the entire practice, and he had a bad case of hat hair still.

“Yes.” Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s much smaller hands in his, tracing over the bone of his knuckle gently before kissing it chastely as if he was a Disney prince. “I figured we’d have a date since we haven’t had time lately.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again. He could be such a sap sometimes. But he’d be lying if he said he hated it, if he wasn’t just as clingy and affectionate with Chanyeol when it was just the two of them. 

Billiards was a shared EXO team bonding activity, yes, but it was his and Chanyeol’s _thing_. It was one of the ways they got so close as trainees, playing billiards together after long practices before taking the train home together. Each billiards session was followed by quick and greasy street food that would have angered the trainers at SM, but it was their routine and they had faithfully followed it throughout their training period. It wasn’t until after they debuted that they stopped going alone together as regularly, and more with the other members.

He stepped away and grabbed a cue stick for both him and Chanyeol. “Let’s play then.”

Normally, if they were playing with the other members, they would have determined who went first by lining up a ball near the baulk cushion and seeing whose ball returned the quickest after hitting it. But he and Chanyeol were preferred to keep things simple—they played rock, paper, scissors.

Chanyeol won with a scissors to his paper.

As Chanyeol racked the billiard balls up for the game, Kyungsoo took a sip from his water bottle. His eyes followed Chanyeol’s hands, steady and assured in their movements. Feeling Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, Chanyeol flexed his muscles as he set up the table. His big hands grabbed three balls at once easily and placed them inside the triangle. 

Kyungsoo swallowed, his throat feeling parched even though he had just drank some water. He knew Chanyeol was showing off how big he was just a little bit, he always was whenever he started bulking up again, but it made him feel a little hot at the sight anyways. 

Somehow, they both kept their hands to themselves as they played. Kyungsoo had always been the better player, having a knack for skills involving his hands and hand-eye coordination, and this time wasn’t any different. He made his pockets, shot after shot, and only chuckled when Chanyeol whined with feigned disappointment. 

He was bent over the table, lining up his next shot, when he suddenly felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s body pressed up against his. Chanyeol’s big hands came up to grip Kyungsoo’s waist and at the feeling of how much bigger Chanyeol felt than him, pressed up all tight against him, Kyungsoo suddenly felt a lot more turned on than before.

He missed his next shot. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo whined, pouting a little. He was still bent over the table, Chanyeol’s grip keeping him there. “You’re cheating.”

Chanyeol chuckled throatily. “Maybe a little. Is it working?”

But he didn’t give Kyungsoo a chance to respond. He slid his big, warm hands up Kyungsoo’s sweater and under the thin t-shirt he wore underneath. His hands greedily explore Kyungsoo’s soft skin, tickling his tummy and pinching at his slight love handles before moving up to stroke at Kyungsoo’s nipples. 

Kyungsoo sighed, arching his chest into Chanyeol’s touch.

“You look so beautiful. The way your ass looks in these joggers, bent over the table like this,” Chanyeol whispered, his hot breath tickling Kyungsoo’s ears. He shivered. Kyungsoo had sensitive ears, and Chanyeol knew this. Chanyeol had barely touched him, but he was already starting to feel dazed from his gentle touches and the way Chanyeol was now pressed on top of him. He felt swallowed up in the bulk of Chanyeol’s body, small and little.

It was _hot as fuck_.

Chanyeol pushed his sweater up, revealing Kyungsoo’s pale and unmarked skin. He bent down, a little awkwardly due to his height, and pressed lavish kisses all over his back. He could feel Kyungsoo melting under him, his fingers going lax on the cue stick that was still in his hands. The game was forgotten. 

“God,” Kyungsoo whined. “Are you going to do anything?”

He received only a chuckle in return before Chanyeol gripped at his waist and pulled him back, _hard_ , and grinded into the swell of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo marveled at the way Chanyeol’s long fingers seemed to nearly wrap around him entirely, and greedily, he pushed back against his boyfriend. 

“C’mon, Yeollie. Get on with it already,” he said. He let go of the cue stick, letting it roll on the table without a notice. He was focused on the heat of Chanyeol’s broad chest against his back, the way it felt almost like he was pinned down by the width and weight of the other man. He could feel the taller man’s length pressing insistently against the swell of his ass even through their layers of clothing, and it was driving him crazy. He pictured the thickness of it. His cock was big enough that Kyungsoo’s small hand could barely wrap around its width, and when it filled his mouth, it always left his jaw aching and throat sore for days

“Stop being impatient,” Chanyeol admonished. Still, he couldn’t deny his cute boyfriend for too long. He was getting impatient himself, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips, and he wanted to lavishly press kisses all over his body. 

Chanyeol pulled back slightly, just enough that he wasn’t grinding against the younger’s ass. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s sweater and undershirt and pulled them off in one smooth action, dropping the clothing onto the ground unceremoniously.

At the soft noise of the clothes being thrown at the ground, Kyungsoo straightened up and bent down to fold the clothes neatly. Chanyeol watched fondly as he neatly folded the clothes onto the billiards table, before Kyungsoo turned to face him properly. His hair was mussed, and his glasses were sitting slightly askew. Already, his lips were bitten red and gleaming from spit, and his round cheeks were rosy. His heart squeezed at the sight—Kyungsoo was _beautiful_.

He grabbed Kyungsoo by his hips, squeezing tightly at the meat there, and reeled him in. In response, Kyungsoo winded his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and this time, he pulled him in for a languid kiss. Open-mouthed, he licked into Chanyeol’s mouth before sucking on this tongue. His soft moans were muffled through the slick spit they exchanged. When they pulled apart, with Chanyeol’s back slightly aching from bending so far down to meet his lover’s mouth, Kyungsoo’s eyes were already glassy with dazed desire and his long lashes were fluttering shyly. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swore. His dick twitched at the sight of Kyungsoo flushed and panting, and he dove back in, the kiss even messier and hotter than previously. His hand came up to hold Kyungsoo’s chin, pulling his face up for the kiss. Kyungsoo’s own hand gripped at Chanyeol’s and he marvelled at the feeling of how much bigger his boyfriend’s hands were in comparison. _He could do anything he wanted to him, he could overpower him so easily_ , Kyungsoo thought.

He moaned helplessly into the kiss.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said, breathless. He pulled back from Chanyeol, his doe eyes blinking up at him. “I want to blow you.”

“ _God_ ,” Chanyeol said, heartfelt. Kyungsoo wasted no time and dropped onto his knees. He pulled down Chanyeol’s track pants without another word and smoothed his small hands reverently across Chanyeol’s muscular thighs, feeling the slight tickle from his hairy legs as he traced his fingers across the pale skin and to the base of his thick cock. Chanyeol had the biggest cock that Kyungsoo had ever been with, and he didn’t realize until they started dating just how much of a slut he was for the feeling of Chanyeol pressing into him, stretching him until he could feel him in his belly, fucking him until he was left aching for days and unable to walk.

He pressed a kiss to the crease of Chanyeol’s thigh, taking in the scent of Chanyeol’s natural aroma, as he fisted Chanyeol’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base, enjoying the weight of Chanyeol’s thick length in his hands. He looked up at his lover, eyes half-lidded, mouth watering as he stroked the velvety skin of his cock. He pressed another chaste kiss, this time to the flushed head of his cock, before swiping his thumb through the precum oozing from his slit. Kyungsoo felt the shaft twitch, and he moaned again. 

He wanted the taller man to be filling his mouth, fucking him deep, until his mind and body was filled with nothing but Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue and lightly stroked the shaft, slapping the sticky head of his cock a few times on his tongue. He rubbed his cheek against the length, revelling in the natural muskiness of Chanyeol’s scent. And then, without a warning, he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. His mouth was stretched wide as he slid down the length, sucking gently. The cock was heavy on his tongue, just the way he liked it. Already, his jaw was aching and he could feel the length of it hitting the back of his throat. It wasn’t even halfway in yet.

He pulled back with a _plop_. His pupils were blown wide open, mouth all sweet and cherry-red. Chanyeol thought he could come just by looking at him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol hissed. He gripped the base of his cock. 

Licking his lips, Kyungsoo fisted Chanyeol’s length luxuriously, slow and steady, and ran his tongue along the angry-looking vein that ran along the underside of his cock. This time, he relaxed his throat and swallowed the length down as far as he could go. Chanyeol’s cock was too big, and no matter how much he practiced, Kyungsoo was never able to take him to the hilt. But it wasn’t for a lack of trying, as Kyungsoo continued sliding his lips down his shaft, his hands stroking where his mouth couldn’t reach. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. 

Chanyeol, helpless to the obscene slurping sounds and the tight warmth of Kyungsoo’s mouth, bucked and pushed further into the tight heat. He could feel Kyungsoo’s throat spasming around his length as he gagged on his cock. Chanyeol tried to pull back, but Kyungsoo only whined and gripped at Chanyeol’s thighs. His eyes were wet with tears of pleasure. He squeezed Chanyeol’s thighs in silent encouragement.

Still, Chanyeol didn’t want to hurt his lover. He pulled Kyungsoo off his cock, groaning at the way a string of spit was connected to his mouth. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Kyungsoo begged. His hands were pulled into tight fists on his thighs and he shuffled closer to Chanyeol. He slackened his jaw and stuck his tongue out again, waiting, imploring.

Chanyeol couldn’t resist. He slowly slid inside, engulfing his length in the tight wet heat once more. He rocked his hips, watching closely at the way his cock slid in and out of those plush, red lips. Kyungsoo was moaning, the vibrations tight in his throat and amazing on his cock. Slowly, he picked up the pace. He fisted Kyungsoo’s hair and slammed into Kyungsoo’s mouth, still careful not to go too deep, but with a nonetheless unrelenting force that left Kyungsoo moaning brokenly and gagging. Spit dripped down his chin, and a few tears dropped from the corner of his eyes.

He _loved_ it. The feeling of Chanyeol’s big hands in his hair, fucking into him and choking him with his huge cock. He wished desperately to also have Chanyeol’s cock driving into his hole, and the thought coupled with the sensation of Chanyeol fucking his mouth had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his hole clenching on nothing but air. He could come from this.

Chanyeol could feel his balls tightening, a pressure building in his stomach and he pulled Kyungsoo off his length again. He panted. He was close.

“I want to fuck you,” he breathed out. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gasps out. He shakily got to his feet, wincing when his knees cracked. He turned, so he was bent over the table once more, letting it support his weight.

Chanyeol wormed his hand down the back of Kyungsoo’s sweats, groping at his ass, before pulling the soft, worn fabric down along with his boxer briefs, and letting them pool around his ankles. Kyungsoo kicked them away with his feet, too desperate now to fold it neatly away. He pressed his ass back into Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Hold on a second,” Chanyeol said. He pressed a wet, open-mouth kissed to the back of Kyungsoo’s neck before peeling himself away and briskly walked towards his backpack. He rummaged through his bag, pulling out a well-used tube of lube and a condom packet. “Condom?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. They were both clean and had been monogamous since they started sleeping together, and only used a condom when they were lazy to clean up. Tonight, he wanted to feel Chanyeol’s cock inside him without the thin layer of rubber. 

Just as quickly, Chanyeol hurried back and pressed himself heavy against Kyungsoo once more. His hand drifted down to the round of his ass. Chanyeol grabbed both of his cheeks, marvelling in the way his fingers dug into the plump, fat meat of his ass. He slowly spread his cheeks, gaze hot and heavy, as he admired the way Kyungsoo’s pink rim seemed to be twitching in eager anticipation of Chanyeol’s cock. He smoothed a finger down Kyungsoo’s crack and petted gently at Kyungsoo’s hole, before pressing a dry tip of his finger into his entrance. His hole clenched down on the tip of his finger, almost as if it was trying to suck it in.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whined, his fingers curling where he was resting his hands on the billiards table cloth.

Chanyeol chuckled and smacked Kyungsoo on one pert cheek. He pressed a kiss on the side of Kyungsoo’s face in a silent apology, where he could see Kyungsoo’s chubby cheek even from his angle behind him. 

Chanyeol drizzled lube onto Kyungsoo’s hole, watching the way the rosy rim flinched cutely from the coldness of the lube. He slicked up his own fingers and placed the bottle of lube onto the table top. Circling Kyungsoo’s entrance, Chanyeol quickly got to work and pressed in with his index finger. Usually, he liked to take his time and let Kyungsoo grow mindless with desperation as he toyed with his hole. But this time, Kyungsoo’s impatient whines and Chanyeol’s own aching cock had him fingerfucking Kyungsoo faster. He worked his way up to two, and then three fingers, scissoring him open. 

Kyungsoo whimpered, _loud_ , as Chanyeol curled his fingers inward and thrust hard against his prostate.

“Now, Yeollie.”

Unable to wait any longer, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. Kyungsoo clenched down hard at the sudden emptiness and he whined, again, as he waited for Chanyeol to slick his cock up. He reached behind himself, pulling his cheeks apart for Chanyeol.

“I-in me,” he whined out.

At the press of Chanyeol’s cock to his entrance, Kyungsoo moaned and pushed back, going up on his tiptoes to accommodate for their height difference. The head of his thick cock popped in and Kyungsoo _squealed_ at the sudden stretch, his walls burning even after Chanyeol had prepped him. He was too big, too thick, and the hard press of Chanyeol against his walls had him moaning loudly and his own cock twitching against his soft tummy.

As Chanyeol slowly sunk deeper into the tight heat of Kyungsoo’s hole, he watched the way the flush extended from his cheeks to the back of his neck as sweat beaded down his forehead. At last, Chanyeol was buried to the hilt, and he held himself still to let his small lover adjust to the length. 

“Move.”

Chanyeol listened, pulling out so that only the tip of his cock remained enveloped in the wet heat, before slamming back in and bottoming out, balls pressed up against Kyungsoo’s ass. He set up a punishing pace, thrusting in hard into the silky heat. Kyungsoo was trembling, his breath coming out of his in short punches. From the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts, he had gripped the tabletop again, holding himself up on tiptoes as he panted under Chanyeol.

He mewled desperately as Chanyeol grabbed his ass and squeezed, _hard_ , pulling them apart so he could watch his thick length fucking into the tight wet warmth of Kyungsoo. He felt so good like this, in his arms, his cock spearing him deep inside and twitching as he fucked him with hard, deep strokes. 

“A-ah, _aah_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned. His whole body went boneless against the table. Chanyeol pulled his small boyfriend against him, grinding in deep. “Ah, ah, _ah, fuck_ , Chanyeol,” he screamed as Chanyeol fucked into him.

Then, Chanyeol pulled out, and Kyungsoo cried out at the loss. In one quick motion, Chanyeol roughly turned Kyungsoo around so he was facing him, and picked him up in his strong arms and pushed him up against the edge of the table. This way, the strain of Chanyeol bending over and Kyungsoo raising himself on tiptoes due to their height difference was no longer an issue.

Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist by instinct, his arms locking themselves around his neck. Chanyeol’s arms were bulging from the strain, but he seemed unbothered as he supported Kyungsoo’s weight in his arms. Kyungsoo felt so turned on, at the way Chanyeol could just so easily pick him up and throw him against the table. He felt almost like he wanted to _die_ with how badly he needed to be fucked.

As if he could hear his thoughts, without another pause, Chanyeol positioned his cock at Kyungsoo’s twitching rim and pulled him down _hard_ onto his cock. Chanyeol moaned, deep, at the sudden warmth clinging his length, just as Kyungsoo squealed out, his fingers curling and scratching at Chanyeol’s back for purchase.

“ _Unngh_ , ah, fuck me, Chanyeol, fuck me!”

This time, Chanyeol didn’t let Kyungsoo adjust, as he restarted his punishing pace. He thrusted hard and deep into his tight hole, pulling Kyungsoo down to meet his thrusts. Each thrust was powerful, and Kyungsoo had no choice but to just take it, to just bounce on Chanyeol’s cock, and the power behind Chanyeol’s movements had Kyungsoo screaming on his cock, his toes curling and his hole clenching down on his length. He was sobbing now, from the sheer pleasure of it, of Chanyeol’s cock buried so deep within him that he swore he could trace the outline in his belly. Kyungsoo felt so full, so stretched, so fucking _good_.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol panted out, grinding up into Kyungsoo. “Crying like this, like a fucking whore. You gonna come like this? On my cock like a good little whore?”

Kyungsoo whimpered, his mouth opening to let out broken moans as Chanyeol fucked his boneless body. Another hard thrust had more tears spilling from his eyes. Every push into his body had Chanyeol pressing hard onto Kyungsoo’s prostate.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he chanted mindlessly, his back arching as he chased the white-hot pleasure zipping through his veins and singeing every nerve in his body. He felt like he was on fire, his mind blank from the pleasure. Chanyeol’s cock felt massive inside him, endlessly huge, and blissfully deep. “Please make me come,” he whimpered. His face was flushed red and his hot, plush mouth was slack with pleasure. His walls tightened down at Chanyeol’s cock as he moaned. “I’ll be good for you, Yeollie, please just make me come.”

Chanyeol groaned, and with one last hard thrust into Kyungsoo’s pliant body, he suddenly came. He pulled Kyungsoo down hard, grinding up into his wet heat as he spilled deep inside him, rolling his hips. Chanyeol balanced Kyungsoo carefully with one hand, pushing him harder against the table, as he used one hand to fondle and fist Kyungsoo’s cock for the first time that night. 

“Good boy.”

At Chanyeol’s sudden praise and the feeling of Chanyeol’s big hands on his cock, Kyungsoo _screamed_ , his back arching, as he came. His orgasm crashed over him _hard_ , and he shuddered, his head spinning from the force of his own orgasm.

Chanyeol set Kyungsoo more firmly on the table top, and they both collapsed onto the table together, panting heavily. Kyungsoo moaned lazily at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cum dripping out of his used, gaping hole and the own mess he made on his chest.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Chanyeol said. He pushed himself off Kyungsoo, unsteadily, so he wasn’t crushing Kyungsoo against the table anymore. The table also probably wasn’t designed to hold both their weights. He felt something hot curl inside him at the sight of Kyungsoo lying on the table, completely mindless from their hard fucking, with his swollen rim all open and gaping with his cum leaking out. His dick twitched weakly. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasped out, still breathless. His mind felt like mush and he didn’t think his body was going to work properly for awhile. “I love you.”

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, sweeping back his sweaty bangs from his forehead. “I love you too.”

“And I think we ruined the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading! 
> 
> some people already found my twitter, but i created a [twitter](http://twitter.com/sooblushes) for my twitter au. i've been writing the twitter au for over a month now and i hope to start posting it either this week or next week. it will be **both** kaisoo and chansoo but if you're a fan of one over the other, don't worry, you won't have to deal with the other pairing too much. i hope to talk to some of you there too!!


End file.
